mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wii maniac
Welcome to Wii's talk page. Here you can....well.....talk to me :). When I get Black & White, I'm never using a Potion... }} }} }} An Amazing Crocodile Pineapple Crossbreed... I haven't talked to you in a while, so- wassup? Like my new sim: ?}} I has an idea Sarah Jane Smith Died! :'O Kamp Lazlo Wawanakwa }} Me too }} Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful }} Continiation Of The Script Watch "HOP"! }} Hi Thanks. PsuedoNym 01:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Update Hey, how come the blog won't update for me unless I post something? Mimi Star! Thanks Wii. Also, the RP is awesome! Tatum can be a huge rebel, and I bet she'll get in trouble soon... Mimi Star! Maybe we should get into the habit of actually making relevent headlines. Club Can I join the World News Club? I can't make a logo, but I'm a great researcher. Mimi Star! -Insert title here- Let's Get Cherry Pie MAPLES! .}} .}} FEAR THE BEARD! FEAR IT! FEAR IT, I SAY! It teaches ordinary citizens how to achieve world domination via cheesecake.}} Your going to wish you never had met me Poor Petal }} I notice you never try out these online creators P.S could you make part 3 on Millard High }} .}} .}} hey this is rcisim319 its not letting me log in what do i do? 04:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Maniacal Production waiting list. The Job Millard PieHigh RP! }} I know that you have New Messages trick http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101012015528/mysims/images/e/e3/ShiftyEyes.gif And plus it doesn't link to My Profile when I roll over the link...IMA WERID BUT SMART BOI. Logic Who knew the other side could be so green? Muffins Are good.. Micky Mouse destroyed his house. A to Zoo Boots With the Fur (with the fur) }} FUZE Juice }} Hare Hare Yukai }} for everything you've done and other stuff.}} Baby, You're A Firework!! }} I'm comin' home again... .}} HEY WII IM ON THE CHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rcisim319 19:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I was walking through the trees... .}} .}} 2: So the reason why you canceld Sim apprentice was because It wasnt fun or to much work?}} .}} .}} ...it just ended :( }} Cancelled show! Since your great friends with my friend Chef Chris.lol.Hes really nice.}} Well i was just wondering if you become friends on the 3DS? .}} .}} My dreams are bursting at the seams. Sorry, couldn't do the one with you writing on a notepad.}} Ra Ha Ringtone pick up the phone! .}} This is the part where I kill you. I'm Obsessive, When Just The Thought Of You Comes Up I'm Obsessive, When Just The Thought Of You Comes Up .}} Trading for America At least im safe inside my mind .}} .}} The Gentleman Theif }} .}} Lol I know xD Hiya! I got ur message, I know. I've been kinda busy so I had no time too Indefinite Consistencies A Defense Attorney's Knowledge }} .}} }} .}} }} }} .}} mostly cause i want you to build a pastry shop in my garden...or test my skills against yours }} aww man...at least we can continue on the MS house ...maybe after we can play :) and hey you should make a memery wall for us. that would be cool. --Rcisim319 01:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) wait by MS house you mean your show...or the 1 thats on mysims camps wiki? --Rcisim319 01:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: NOMINATIONS... i saw your youtube video. you have hit and run!? --Rcisim319 16:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC)